


Mine Forever

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Word:- glass. Ruby dreams of the day Sam will be hers.





	Mine Forever

Only she could see the ugly, deformed being hidden beneath the meat-suit of the dead girl whose body she'd stolen from an hospital bed.

Hell did that to you. Took a soul and reduced it to the nightmare of a nightmare.

:

The man on the bed behind her stirred.

She took one last look in the glass, smoothing down her hair before turning to face him.

He'd fallen asleep after the orgy of blood and animalistic sex, tired, confused and unwilling, but she had Sam in her thrall now. He was hers, and at the end of her task, she'd receive her reward.

Lucifer would take Sam as his vessel and she'd be at his side for all eternity.

None of this showed in her face as she turned to face the young Winchester. She sent him a cheery smile, knowing all she'd receive in return was a scowl of epic proportions and a reflection of self-loathing in the hazel eyes.

He hated her, Ruby knew, hated that he needed what she could provide. Hated himself too, for lying to his newly-released from Hell, brother.

Don't fret Sammy, she said to herself. When you belong to Lucifer, there'll be no-one happier than you. Than us.


End file.
